Unikitty! (TV series)
Unikitty (stylized as UniKitty!) is an American-Danish animated television series produced by The Lego Group and Warner Bros. Animation for Cartoon Network and starring the character of the same name from The Lego Movie (2014). The series was announced on May 10, 2017. At the 2017 San Diego Comic Con, it was confirmed by producer (and Dick Figures co-creator) Ed Skudder that the series would premiere on Cartoon Network on New Year's Day 2018. Snipple Animation and Renegade Animation are partially responsible for the show's animation. A second season of the series was announced on July 24, 2018. Plot As the ruler of the Unikingdom, Princess Unikitty has busy days full of royal responsibilities. She is mostly interested in making sure everyone is happy and ridding the kingdom of negativity, but do not misunderstand her optimism – she is one kitty/unicorn hybrid not to be crossed. While she may be full of boundless energy and creativity, Unikitty is a force to be reckoned with if anyone gets in the way of spreading her positive vibes, especially if anyone makes her own little brother Puppycorn sad. Also living in the castle are Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard. Through it all, Unikitty and her friends make sure that every day is the happiest and most creative ever while dealing with the evil plots of the Doom Lord Master Frown from Frown Town. Characters Main characters *Princess Unikitty! (voiced by Tara Strong) – The princess of the Unikingdom who is a cat/unicorn hybrid. She is very happy, playful, cute, and upbeat, but has an angry side that she sometimes struggles to control. She was previously voiced by Alison Brie in the original film. *Prince Puppycorn (voiced by Grey Griffin) – Unikitty’s younger brother, a dog/unicorn hybrid. He is sometimes clueless and dimwitted, but is also loyal and good-hearted. *Dr. Fox (voiced by Kate Micucci) – The castle’s resident scientist whose experiments and inventions can both create and resolve problems. *Hawkodile (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) – Unikitty’s trusty hawk/crocodile hybrid bodyguard who has a "macho" personality and appears to have a crush on Dr. Fox. He trained to be a fighter in the Action Forest. *Richard (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) – A grey 1x3 Lego brick who is Unikitty's royal advisor and castle caretaker. He speaks with a dull monotone voice and is often the voice of reason, though the others find him boring to listen to. *Master Frown (voiced by Eric Bauza) – Unikitty's archenemy who comes from Frown Town at the other side of Unikitty's kingdom. He is one of the Doom Lords that spread pain and misery throughout the world as he wants to impress the other Doom Lords. This often causes him to suffer the wrath of Unikitty, who wants to spread fun and joy. *Brock (voiced by H. Michael Croner) – An anthropomorphic headstone with a neutral personality who is Master Frown's close friend and roommate. Brock would often hang around his apartment playing video games than help Master Frown with his plots. The only time he gets angry is when Master Frown neglects his part of the chores. Other characters *Alert Siren (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - A siren attached to a pole that notifies the Unikingdom when danger is approaching. *Beau (voiced by Tara Strong) - A rectangular creature with short legs and armless hands. *Bim-Bom (voiced by H. Michael Croner when speaking, Roger Craig Smith when coughing) - An anthropomorphic green garbage bag. *Buzz - A creature with a blue square head and a yellow rectangular body who moves around on a skateboard. *Craig (voiced by Tara Strong) - A female moose who is a pizza farmer. *Crazy Chicken - A chicken that is crafted out of a single brick. *Diane - A circular creature with folding arms and a suction cup for legs. *Dino Dude (voiced by Eric Bauza in an Australian accent) - A Tyrannosaurus with wheels instead of legs. *Gizmo - A robotic creature with antennae, pincers for hands, and wheels for legs. *Hominid - A genderless alien that moves around in a UFO. *Kickflip (voiced by Tara Strong) - A skateboard-riding square. *Ladybug - An unnamed ladybug who Puppycorn tends to trip over. *M'Ladybug (voiced by Tara Strong) - A ladybug with a purple shell. *Penny - A green creature in full gray-armor who works at the Unikingdom's Toy Zone. *Ryott (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - A green square frog. *Stellacopter - A purple creature with round hands that wears a fez that has a helicopter-like blade on it. *Tigerlope - A tiger/antelope creature. *Trevor - A cat-like creature with flower petals surrounding his head. Category:Television shows